


I’ll help you off the list.

by Sargy



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Assassin!Welsknight, Fluff, I have no idea what I’m doing, M/M, TangoKnight, tango tek - Freeform, welsknight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargy/pseuds/Sargy
Summary: Wels is a assassin, he feels bad for his last target of the day and decided to give them a chance; he helps get him off the wanted list but with that comes challenges.
Relationships: Welsknight/TangoTek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I’ll help you off the list.

Tango’s pov

The world is a dangerous place , mostly when night has fallen; that’s when the worse comes out in others. You can never truly know what someone’s intentions are in the dark, you can only hope they’re good.

The hard sidewalk clacked with the tap of my feet , I had music playing in my sharp ears to drown out the noise of the city.  
Even at midnight, the city was loud , the noise of the apartments , the cars driving by every now and then ; but something about it was peaceful and I loved it.

Until today.

I was walking down the street like always , being the handsome man I am.  
I noticed a blonde walking not that far back from me , he was wearing a mask but clearly wasn’t too happy.  
He passes by me grabbed me by the arm , he pulled me into an alleyway nearby , he had covered my mouth so I couldn’t scream.  
His blue eyes stared right through me when he spoke.  
“Your name is Tango Tek , correct?”  
I nodded to him , unsure of what he’d do.  
“Well Mr. Tango , you’re on a pretty big wanted list; I can either take you out right now or help you off that list.”  
‘Wanted.. list? But I’ve never done anything illegal! ‘ is what I would’ve said if it wasn’t like I was being held hostage.  
“Just.. nod if you want me to help you, don’t do anything if you want me to take you out.” The blue-eyed man says.  
I nod pretty quickly in fear of if he’ll shank me or even give me a worse death.  
“That’s what I thought.” He takes his hand off my mouth but was still grabbing my arm tightly.  
“So uh.. what’s your name? I might as well ask if I’m going to be with you for a while.” I ask.  
“I can’t reveal my real name, but my codename is Knight; I already know yours so there’s no need to tell me.” He says.  
What he looks like doesn’t fit his face, a long blonde braid , shriking ice blue eyes , a mask covering half his face , a cross necklace , and a navy blue jacket with sweat pants; the more I looked the less scary he was to me.  
“Here,” he slips a piece of paper in my hand. “Message me when you can and we’ll begin to lower you off the list.”  
The piece of paper had his number on it.  
He walked away from me with a small wave.  
What did I get myself into ?


End file.
